PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi
Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi (also known as Powerpuff Girls D or '''PPGD) is a manga-styled fancomic drawn by Vincent Ngo, commonly known as Bleedman, and is hosted by Snafu Comics. The comic is a crossover of sorts based on the TV show The Powerpuff Girls, though finding '''Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup slightly older and now going to school in a fictional neighboring city of Townsville known as Megaville. Here the girls meet various other characters of different Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon animated programs such as''Dexter's Laboratory, ''Time Squad, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Megas XLR,Invader Zim, My Life as a Teenage Robot, and more. However evil forces soon set their sights on the girls, which will no doubt lead to conflicts as the comic progresses. While PPG Doujinshi includes many familiar characters (drawn anime-style), the comic also sports a slew of original characters, the most noticeable being Bell, a supposed Powerpuff Girl dressed in white who works for the villains. The comic is known to be much darker in tone than the cartoons on which it is based. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi was updated regularly on Sundays until recently when the artist began to work on his related comic, The Adventures of Grim Jr. and Minnie Mandy, and updates won't begin again until that comic's current arc is completed. It is very fan-oriented, with several artists and writers influencing the work of the creator. The comic was the "Outstanding Superhero Comic" and "Outstanding Character" winner on the Web Cartoonist's Choice Awards in 2005. Series Concept The Anime series of PPGD will be more different in the Comic series it is also a slightly REBOOTED version rather than the Comics versions & the Animations was same as MAGI: The Labyrinth of Magic/The Kingdom of Magic and Sword Art Online series. And also BlossDex will become official not BlossIck pairing. Characters see also: List of PPGD Characters Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls): Blossom is Still the leader of the the Powerpuff Girls. She is a bit more sensitive than her TV incarnation, but still very strong-willed. She gets kidnapped by Mandark later in the comic and develops a bit of a crush on Dexter as the comic progresses. Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls): Bubbles is Same as her TV version as of yet. She hasn't really done much in the comic at the moment, but still helps her sisters out when needed. She adopts Courage and befriends Mandy (or at least she thinks so). Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls): Buttercup A tad more aggressive here than her TV version, even going as far as to threaten Otto after he reveals the truth about Dexter to Blossom, which made Blossom very sad by what she saw. As always, she is brash and unafraid of using extreme measures against the villains. She has developed a fangirl crush on Jack. Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory):Dexter is The most developed character so far in the comic. He challenges the girls no sooner than meeting them, which ends in a tie because of Jack's interference. When Blossom stumbles upon his makeshift lab in the school's library, Otto (from Time Squad) takes her back in time and shows her the boy genius's tragic past, which involves Mandark and Dexter's older sister Dee Dee, who died saving Dexter from a laser fired by one of Mandark's robots. Dexter later comes to Blossom's rescue when Mandark kidnaps her. Jack (Samurai Jack): Seen as a gym teacher in the comic. He breaks up the fight between Dexter and the PPG after their first meeting. He is also taking care of Courage after Muriel left him in his care. He helps save Bubbles from one of Mojo Jojo's monsters later in the comic. His good looks and gallant ways have unintentionally earned him the affections of many of his female students -- including, it seems, Buttercup. Jack has since remained tight-lipped about the fact that he is actually from feudal Japan. Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog): A fuschia dog that lives in perpetual fear. He was left in the care of Jack by Muriel as she left for some unknown reason. He helps rescue Bubbles from Mojo Jojo's monster. Due to Buttercup's extreme temper, he has been assigned as her "watchdog" by Jack & Professor Utonium. Otto (Time Squad): An accomplished time ranger in the comic, though he seems a bit more shy than his TV version. He takes Blossom back in time and shows her Dexter's past. When Mandark kidnaps her, Otto receives the ransom note and relays it to Dexter. He also helps rescue Blossom alongside Bubbles, Buttercup and Coop. Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy): Bubbles' so called friend, she is the, hard to believe, only sane person (most of the time, & not counting Dexter & Lalavava). Jenny/XJ9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot): Seen also with the Rowdyruff Boys and subsequently handed a defeat by them in their combat simulation. She is last seen being repaired by Ms. Wakeman and Sheldon where she apparently activates a self-destruct mechanism as a visual joke. She later appears with Nora & Sheldon in Megaville for the Convention. She quickly befriends the Girls, Dexter & Dib. She is later hi-jacked by GIR to be used as a portal so the Darkstar Council can invade. Boomer BLUE (Rowdy Boy member appears only on PPGD TV series only):The only nice Rowdyruff Boy to Bubbles and her friends. Ben Tennyson (PPGD Season 2 Main character of Ben 10: Alien Force/Ultimate Alien and Omniverse):Inspired to the game Fusion Fall, ''he is a main hero and friend of Dexter fighting alongside with the Powerpuff Girls and using his Omnitrix along with Gwen,Kevin and Rook together they fight against the DSC forces. '''Lalavava': Born Olga Astronomonov, she is Mandark's little sister. She now carries a vendetta against Dexter thinking he murdered him. She is captain of the elementary school dance team. Bubbles is very attracted to her. Whenever her new name is said, either something explodes, or lightning crashes. Darkstar Council: The primary villains of the comic, composed mostly of robots working for the Cluster (enemies from My Life as a Teenage Robot). Most are original characters created by Kainsword17. Led by Dr. X, they have been enhanced by Mandark and bear a Blood Seal on their heads and armor Dr. X: An enormous humanoid demon and the head of the Darkstar Council whose sole purpose in life is to conquer Earth. He is originally a scientist who was driven to evil by his own ambitions. He considers the Powerpuff Girls his greatest threat to his world domination plans. He tends to go around in his blue-striped pajama pants, a strong contrast to his deep red skin and perpetually blazing head. Flashbacks indicate that perhaps he was once a normal man, though this is most likely due to his manipulating Mandark's mind. He is supposedly Bell's father. He is also speculated to be related to Professor Utonium. Dr. X is an original character, created by Bleedman. Bell: A mysterious supposed Powerpuff Girl, dressed in white, who works with the villains; though her motives against the Girls are unknown. She is just as strong as (if not stronger than) the Girls, as demonstrated in a fight against Blossom, though she does have a sympathic side as shown in her relationship to GIR. She considers Mandark to be like a brother to her. She is another original character of Bleedman, also one of the most popular in the comic. After Mandark's death, Bell shows open hostility towards her father because he refused to save him. This hatred may carry on into future chapters, but how it affects Bell's relationship with her father, or her status as one of the bad guys, remains unclear. It appears that the only friend she has among the Darkstar Council now is Gir, as Mandark is dead. On her trip to the moon to get the experimentall bomb, she met Naga, thinking he was a ghost. Zim (Invader Zim): An overconfident and slightly mad alien (of the Irken race) also seen working with the Darkstar Council. He is sent to work for them in a deal with the Almighty Tallest Red and Purple in yet another attempt to get rid of him; predictably, the Darkstar Council and Dr. X don't think much of him, as he is just a janitor around their base of operations and has a tendency to destroy everything he touches. However, he was apparently promised a chance at destroying the girls -- though it is unlikely that they will ever make good on this vow without a little "urging" from Zim himself, assuming that Zim doesn't decide to simply split off. As seen occasionally, he is jealous of GIR's constant attention to Bell. Lately, he appears to have a more personal relationship with Dr. X, apparently replacing Mandark as the adoptive son. GIR (Invader Zim): As in the TV show, he is just comic relief. He is seen by Bell's side rather than Zim's most of the time, much to Bell's delight and Zim's chagrin. He harbors a penchant for speaking utter nonsense. He often appears in his costume, a strange looking green dog, but he is actually a dysfunctional robot that is supposed to be Zim's servant but instead is more of an autonomous pet. He is constantly refering to the current fad. Princess Sam (Medabots): One of the few humans working for the Darkstar Council. Originally known as Samantha, she attacks Coop and Megas outside of Mandark's hideout, but later has one of her teeth knocked out by Buttercup, foreshadowing a grudge between the two. One of her arms is mechanized, but she wishes to be fullmetal, implying that she wants her soul transplanted into a robotic body. (See Fullmetal Alchemist) Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls): The Powerpuff Girls' arch nemesis. He followed the girls to Megaville and is still obsessed with defeating them. He is recruited by the Darkstar Council later on, to be perplexed by Zim and enhanced cybernetically. Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory): A tragic figure in the comic. He slowly slips into depression and madness after one of his Jackbots kills his beloved Dee Dee during a fight between himself and Dexter. He eventually blames Dexter entirely for the incident and is recruited by the villains to try to kill him to avenge Dee Dee. During this time, he creates armor, weaponry, and even Dr. X's home base, Black Eden, for the Council. In the end, he is supposedly destroyed in the blast of his laboratory's self-destruction. All that is recovered of him is his ruined glasses. Possible Characters The following characters might appear in the comic due to bleedmans art... *Berserk *Brat *Brute *princess morbucks *ETC or TBA. Trivia *There also has been an animated series The Powerpuff Girls Z with very similar character designs of PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi that was released in 2006 in Japan after PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi. *In also appeared in Grim Tales from Down Below.It was mentioned by grim in the latest "What about Mimi" comic page, while being in Mimi's memory, that they were in Megaville, the city that powerpuff girls doujinshi takes place in. Thus proving that this series and powerpuff girls doujinshi take place in the same universe. However, co-writer/editor Bee Are and the colorist Seiryuga for PPGD have reportedly stated Grim Tales ''to be false, so it was greatly considered as a very illegitimate alternate timeline. (This Universe shouldn't be related anyways, since PPGD is more likely to be "PG-rated", while the ''Grim Tales ''are rather more "M-rated". Reasonably, this is because ''Grim Tales ''has a much more darker and vulgar environment than PPGD does.) *There are also a cameo characters from EdEddnEddy,Chowder,Flapjack and Others *There has been fan speculation that Dr. Brisbaine is an alter ego of Dr. X or his missing Twin Brother (possibly) *the character Samantha from Medabots uses a new machine resembling a hybrid between her usual Peppercat and the mascot of a Filipino restaurant chain, Jollibee. Samantha is later revealed to be half a robot, complaining in one page to make her "fullmetal". *Those characters are from Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon combined and crossovered *The Men In Black Members are also respond in Monster attack in science convention when Bell going to plant the Bomb but Blossom going to stop her. *Also, Mojo Jojo once made references to the ''Justice League,Men in Black and Teen Titans and Possible the Avengers. *In Cartoon Network.It was also Inspired by [http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fusionfall&redirect=no ''Cartoon Network Universe:Fusionfall] from PPGD it also an crossover and multiplayer online gaming using nanos *It has been speculated by the art on Bleedman's Devianart account[4] that their will be other characters and cameos in future strips. Bleedman has confirmed that the cast of ''Codename: Kids Next Door will be making an appearance in the comic. Other characters include Monkey from Dexter's Laboratory; Dynamo from Powerpuff Girls; Supercow from Cow and Chicken; , the America version ofGodzilla or GINO, what seems to be a modernized Atom Ant, Mac and other various characters from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends; Kimiko from Xiaolin Showdown; and the titular characters of''Jimmy Neutron, ''Danny Phantom, Atomic Betty, Juniper Lee, and Dora the Explorer. *The mecha that Coop fought is a mechanized version of Jollibee, a mascot for a Filipino fastfood chain of the same name. The Jollibee mascot is basically a giant bee in an orange tuxedo, with chefs hat and gloves. *The S.H.I.E.L.D. was also Involved in the Project rowdy possibly many scientists and secret scientist including Prof.Utonium,Prof wakeman and others Gallery Bleedman_Wallpaper2_prototype2_by_Pyromaster114 - Copy.jpg|all PPGD in factions 226661_131653593577386_100001982396783_212986_7744852_n.jpg|PPGD charcters united Powerpuff_Girls_Doujinshi,Grim_Tales_from_Down_Below_and_sugar_bits.jpg|Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi,Grim Tales from Down Below and sugar bits Dexter_and_ppg.jpg|Dexter and PPG`s Mandark_and_rrb.jpg|Mandark and RRB 225465_131259973616748_100001982396783_211155_8284233_n.jpg|PPGD with other comic characters 226801_131260070283405_100001982396783_211156_2818017_n.jpg|PPG character chart 276398_154438551251095_508046_q - Copy (2).jpg|Dexter vs Mandark 800px-203608_126022234107740_2389759_q_-_Copy.jpg|all PPGD characters 800px-203608_126022234107740_2389759_q.jpg|PPGD characters Dex_and_blossom.jpg|Dexter and Blossom Brick teen ppgd rrb by nazy244-d4xey1k.jpg Brick ppgd rowdyruff boys p by nazy244-d574qcm.jpg Dexter PPGD designs by OVISNIGER.jpg PPGD by bleedman.jpg Powerpuffgirls-ppgd-style-bleedman-6300185-100-100.png Powerpuffgirls-ppgd-style-bleedman-6300179-100-100.png Ppgd dexter by propimol-d47b8j8.jpg Ppgd blaine by propimol-d497xtv.jpg Ppgd bell by propimol-d491kfs.jpg Ppgd blossom by propimol-d47yj0b.jpg Ppgd princess by propimol-d51zkc6.jpg Ppgd buttercup by propimol-d491gbu.jpg Ppgd bubbles by propimol-d47ntrx.jpg 1093438ppgd boomer and bubble by propimol-d3dkmsh.jpg Ppgd brick blossom and dexter by propimol-d3y9w92.jpg PPGD buttercup.jpg Blossom in PPGD.jpg Dexterfuture.png Dexter.png Dexter PPGD designs by OVISNIGER.jpg -blossom-and-dexter-powerpuff-girls-doujinshi-29967845-186-271.jpg Blossom and dexter by psyconorikan-d38o3db.png Blossom and Dexter by miitsuki lunallena.jpg Blossom and Dexter Forever by ShadOBabe.jpg Dexter loves Blossom by TheRoseOfManga.jpg Dexter Blossom by difinity.jpg Blossom and Dexter CHIBI by pokediged.jpg Achy-Breaky-heart-blossom-and-dexter-12991097-900-1156.jpg|Go home BRICK! you're DRUNK! Dexter and Blossom.jpg Dexter and ppg.jpg Brick by bleedmanlover-d5k4dgh.png Boomer and bubbles by bleedmanlover-d5u5zvg.png Cartoon character chart 2 by bleedman.jpg Duo by bleedman.jpg Family by bleedman-d5feryu.jpg Bleedman s PPG blossom by SABERJ2X.jpg Dynamoe by bleedman-d5emn7b.jpg Mandy by bleedman.jpg Missed you by bleedman.jpg Minimonster by bleedman.jpg M3 musicholix gallery by bleedman.jpg Don t mess with Minnie by bleedman.jpg With great power by bleedman.jpg GTAB studies by bleedman.jpg Bad to the bones by bleedman-d32byvi.jpg Curse of the black sheep by bleedman-d4vqw1j.jpg Guardian angel by bleedman-d6woqf7.jpg Brick by bleedmanlover-d66ge1m.jpg Brick by bleedmanlover-d6w0t3y.jpg Father s help by bleedmanlover-d64sxbs.png Little girl by bleedmanlover-d61bto6.jpg Request bloom and blade by bleedmanlover-d53kq59.png The rowdyrude boys by bleedmanlover-d5kwkco.png Justlyjunk boys by bleedmanlover-d5ml9er.png Request rowdyrock boys by bleedmanlover-d4vld8x.png Rowdyright boys by bleedmanlover-d5nnj83.png Powerpuff girls group 2 by bleedmanlover-d4pjn5p.png Rage doujinshi color by bleedmanlover-d4ta1pq.png Family portrait sketch by bleedmanlover-d55z4v8.jpg Request blaze by bleedmanlover-d4vlcqn.png Rave doujinshi color by bleedmanlover-d4ta2ci.png Raze doujinshi by bleedmanlover-d4ta35t.png Request bloom by bleedmanlover-d50n76s.png Poke by bleedmanlover-d50v45m.png Request moon and leaf by bleedmanlover-d5d403n.png Piggy back by bleedmanlover-d3r9dds.png Dinner time by bleedmanlover-d3r9ckf.png PPGD by bleedman.jpg Request brett britney and blair by bleedmanlover-d549slx.png Category:Comics Category:Crossovers Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Teams Category:Female Character